Undecided
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: Katerina has always been in love with Damon, he doesn't trust a word she says, so she has to prove her love for him. Lots of smutt, anger, cruelty, and violence in this story.  Please leave a review, NO flames.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Undecided

Author: RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, L.J Smith owns them. I am just a fan of the show. If I owned the characters, I would have Damon chained to my bed, but I don't. Damon is only a character and Ian is the actor. And I obviously can't chain Ian to my bed either.

Summary: Katerina contacts Damon after so long, she got sick of living her life without him. She has always been in love with him and he doesn't trust her, so she has to prove her love for him.

Warning: Smutt, Blood, Cruelty, lots of violence. There will be lots of cursing.

Author Note: This is my first VD story, I know the first chapter is very short. I didn't see it having anything more though. Please leave a review, I have had writers block for a long time. May help me write faster. Thanks in advance.

Chapter 1

Katerina Petrova decided to write a letter to Damon Salvatore, the one that got away. She was nervous about writing and sending her letter to him, because she knew that he hated her. Also he probably was one of the people she has hurt most,she knew she broke his heart as a human and a vampire many times. Katerina knew that he and Stefan believed that she never had feelings for either of them and that she just enjoyed toying with their hearts, but that was not true, not totally at least. Infact it was all for show, her controlling them and hurting them. She was upset that they would not trust her, that every-time she brought herself back to Mystic falls, that they practically force her to leave just the way that she returned. It pissed her off because it used to be her town also. Through her anger, she scribbled out a note for Damon.

_Damon,_

_Damon Damon Damon it has been quite awhile since we have spoken. Which I'm sure you are happy about. I know as soon as I skipped town last time, you probably thrown a party right away 'Katherine is finally gone'. It seems like something Damon Salvatore would do out of amusement. Never had a party thrown for me, so I may as well have a 'Get the hell out of Mystic Falls' party. Oh crap did I give you ideas for the next time I leave that hell hole? I surely hope I didn't._

_So are you still making goo goo eyes with my look a like Damon? Always falling for your brother's girls huh? That is kind of sad if you think about it. Elena will never love you. I may be a bitch and never really acted like I cared about you in the past but I did. Elena is a selfish stupid little human, and doesn't see the great man she could have that is right in front of her. One that actually cares for her, and not just fell for her because she stole my face._

_Well Damon, when you are done chasing after that human tail you should come sniff me did have lots of fun back in the day. Or even if you are not ready to give that whore up, sniff me out anyway and we can be 'good and talk'. Maybe have a 'heart to heart'. Yes that was me being very sarcastic. Seriously though, I Haven't seen you or Stefan in along time and miss seeing familiar faces. The only people I see now a days are my dinner._

_Sincerely Katerina Petrova_

_P.S. If you decide to come find me, make sure you shower. I don't want you smelling like any skanks._

Katherine folded the paper up, wrote their names and addresses on it,stamped it and placed it in her mail box. She then ran off grinning, hoping for a reply. Even if it was him yelling at her and refusing to come. It would still be worth it. She'd take their little amusing spats any day.


	2. Chapter 2

Katerina: Thank you for the review darling. I am glad that you love my story so far! Means a lot that you liked it. Enjoy this next chapter.

Prajna: Thanks for the review. My Katherine is slightly different though. My katherine Does love Damon, never loved Stefan. But she is still a heartless cruel little bitch. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope hear from you again.

: Thanks for the review, looking forward to seeing your reaction to this chapter.

AN: Sorry for any errors. I'm only human, I try my best. Please review my story. Thanks for all of the alerts and favorites, but really I'd appreciate some reviews. Feed back is what truly makes writers write faster. Have a great New Years.

Chapter two

_Damon's Pov:_

Damon Salvatore walked into his house after a long town council meeting, with his mail in his right hand. It lasted for nearly two hours, and was quite boring and head aching. Right away he stormed towards his liquor cabinet, grabbed his favorite bottle of brandy that he was saving for a good occasion, took the cover off, and took a huge chug without bothering with a glass, then an even bigger gulp. "Who needs a fucking occasion anyway? This is a great enough occasion for me."He muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Damon walked over to his couch, still holding his mail and plopped his ass down onto his black leather couch. Damon lay his boot covered feet onto his coffee table, took another chug of his alcohol, and then looked thru his mail.

"Bill, trash, bill, trash."Damon mumbled under his breath, gulping another sip of his brandy. Damon smirked when he saw a few Christmas cards, it amused him that somebody would send him one. He certainly is not the friendliest person in town. He saw one from Tyler's mom, Elena, Jenna, and read them, then went onto several others. He didn't recognize their names and tossed them into his burning fire that he lit earlier in the night. Damon saw one from his old friend , a separate one from Caroline in her girly pink hand writing, putting a star over her I. That caused him to roll his eyes, even her envelope was pink, with fucking stickers. He read those, grinned at Mrs. Forbes, he missed his friendship with her. He knows that she is only sending a Christmas to him because The counsel sends one to everyone in town, well everyone does but him. He was far too lazy to send any out. Frankly he couldn't deal with that holiday shit, the caroling, the baking Christmas cookies, the buying and wrapping gifts and the eggnog! Scratch that he wouldn't mind some eggnog with bourbon or whisky. He'd have to remember to buy some when he went to the grocery store.

Once he was done with the Christmas cards he saw a few other bills, causing him to roll his eyes, balling them into balls and tossing them all into the fire also. Damon then got to a letter, raised his eyebrows as he saw who sent it to him, he was debating on whether to rip the letter up and then burn them also. On the other hand he was extremely curious what the little hellion bitch wanted from him. His curiosity eventually got him to rip the letter open and read the letter. He rolled his eyes, then snarled at the Elena comments, and then finally smirked when he read that she wanted him to sniff her out. That amused the hell out of him. He was glad he didn't burn the letter now, it really turned his shitty night into a interesting one. Damon once again debated on whether to get rid of the letter or to write her back. After reading it several more times he decided to write the whore back.

_Dear Bitch,_

_Well hello there Katherine, it has been a long time since we have talking, if you hadn't written me that pathetic letter, we would still not be talking right now. What a shame that you 'did' write that letter. It amused me though, gave me a great you for giving me that wonderful idea for throwing a 'Get the fuck out of town Bitch Katherine' the next time you come to town. Which by the way between you and I 'I hope you never come back'. If you do though I'll be sure to set that little party up, it would be amusing and that little party would turn out to be a giant crowd instead. _

_I am not making goo goo eyes at your clone, never have and never will. I don't know where you got that idea from Katherine. I hate Elena, she is one of the most annoying humans I have ever met. I wish that I could just break her neck and dump her into the lake, but unfortunately I am part of the town counsel and can't. It would be too suspicious if I did that. Though if I ever did 'accident'y kill the bitch, I'd contact you so you could take over her life. Now that would a blast for you right Kat? You never liked sharing not only your face, your body, your voice, your town, and your men with her have you? _

_I'd prefer not to 'sniff you out' as you put it. I'm perfectly fine here in Mystic Falls. Don't need to play any of your games and go sniff you out. All we would end up doing is killing each other after all. I kill you ever fucking night in my dreams. And what is this about having a 'heart to heart' conversation? That was probably the most funny part of your little letter. Neither one of us have hearts, especially you. Yours has been black and dead for ever since before I was even born into this world. Sweet try though to get me to come 'hang out' with you, since you are so bored, not having any I don't know 'friends' maybe?_

_Thanks for your letter, I needed a laugh. Have an awful new year. I know I am going to have a great year. Lots of willing sluts to fuck and kill, and everyone on my beck and call here in Mystic falls. Speaking of sluts I am about to fuck the town whore right now. You remember Caroline Forbes right? That blond, slutty bimbo that you killed, not knowing that I fed her my blood. Must have been a big disappoint me when you realized she came back as a vampire. Your jealousy always made me smile Katerina. _

_Hope we don't talk for another few decades. _

_Kiss Kiss_

_Damon Salvatore_

Damon read his letter twice, then folded it up, placed it in the envelope, then wrote their names and addresses on the envelope as neatly as he could. He then left his house, with his bottle of Brandy, and then placed the letter into his mail box, gulping a huge long sip of his alcohol. Damon stumbled back into his house, slammed the door, and collapsed back onto his couch. He was bored as fuck, yet already quite bored. Damon grabbed his phone, clicked on his brothers name and called him.

Damon waited until his brother picked up, before Stefan even said hello he mumbled, "You'll never fucking guess who sent me a letter. I'm not going to let you guess because I hate the 'guessing game'. It gets long and boring. That bitch Katherine sent me a letter. Apparently she is bored and wants my entertainment. Kinda amusing if you ask me."He smirked.

"'That Bitch Katherine? That is new. Did you think that I didn't remember who Katherine was? Like I could ever forget her...I don't buy any of it, so be careful bro. Her being bored and wanting your attention? If she was that desperate for attention she would have came here to Mystic Falls, invited herself into our house and whine to us until she got whatever she wanted. Katherine then would leave without even saying thank you." Stefan stated.

Damon rolled his eyes at the 'not remembering Katherine comment', sighed loudly, even though vampires didn't need to breath, it was out of habit. "There Is nothing to worry yourself over little bro, I am not going to go visit her, and that bitch better not come back here. If she does we'll have to scare her off once again. That'll be a blast. Last time we nearly killed her, that was one exciting night."He said, in a amused voice, even though he was really lying. It was a hard night, one he would never relive.

Damon heard his brother groan, then he was silent for a minute. He glared into space waiting for his brother to speak.

Stefan said, "Who do you think you are trying to fool brother? I am not as stupid as everyone else. I know that you are still in love with her. I also know that she hurt you. That I hurt you too. I also know that no matter how much you flirt around with everyone else, that she is the only one you truly want."

Damon rolled his eyes, groaning, "Fuck Stefan why are you getting all girly on me? If I wanted to have a girl talk, I'd fucking call Caroline. I obviously didn't, as I am speaking to you right now. I am not in love with Katherine, she is a evil black hearted bitch and I am glad she is out of my life, hopefully its once and for all. And if you comment disagreeing on me I'll hang up right now. I already have to deal with your boring ass all of the time, I don't need you to go chick talking on me now."

"I was just looking out for you Damon. But I know that you'll do what you always do. Listen to that little man inside your head. The bad Damon, that causes you to do awful things. Anyway I need to go anyway, I am going to visit Elena. See you whenever. Don't wait up for me."Stefan replied, hanging up.

"That little man inside my head would be nothing but the real me. A bastard."Damon replied, even though Stefan hung up. He snarled, hung up his phone, then went and got another drink.

TBC


End file.
